1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular child seats and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular child seat cover for maintaining an area surrounding a vehicular child seat at a constant desired temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular child seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular child seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,166; U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,727; U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,379; U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,527; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,915; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,915.
In these respects, the vehicular child seat cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining an area surrounding a vehicular child seat at a constant desired temperature.